Twitter Premium
Twitter Premium '''is a Twitter.com subscription service that also has its own video hosting platform. It is unkown specifically when the deal occured, but '''Twitter Premium '''was the sponser of Blubbercast starting from Episode 29 up until Episode 37. In the contract, '''Twitter Premium also aquired exclusive hosting rights to the first 28 episodes of Blubbercast. It is insinuated that the severation of the partnership was due to a lack of revenue made from the Blubbercast endorsements. Features Those subscribed to Twitter Premium would see a wide range of benefits unlocked to their account, inluding: * An extended 220 Character Limit. * The ability to add up to six photos to a single post. * An extended video upload time limit of 220 seconds. * Removal of post interaction limits. * A 'Twitter Premium' badge on your profile. * Access to the yet to be released TweetDeck+. * Smellovision. * A dedicated button on the site that will play the entire Seinfeld themesong in reverse whenever you click it. Rewards Another great bonus of signing up to Twitter Premium is the rewards point system that the user will gain access to. While subscribing to the service does not remove ads; actively viewing advertisements on the site would let users slowly amass points, so that they redeem them for real world items. Events of the show Right from the get-go of Season 1 Episode 1, the heavy push for advertisement is made clear. The Hosts plug the service at any chance they get, while also emphasising that all their older quality content is available behind closed doors. In the same episode, there is also a topic exclusive to Twitter Premium users, in which an exclusive sneak peek preview of Pokemon Sun and Moon is shown. While the relationship between Blubbercast and Twitter Premium is never openly discussed on air, Max and Dan both comment/complain on more than one occaision about the lack of users purchasing subscriptions to the site as a result of Blubbercast. ''' Post Credits of the series finale, 3 emails from '''Twitter Premium can be seen in Max's inbox, followed by the employment of Bob the Sponsorship Manager, hired likely as a preventative method for poor sponsorship relationships in the future. Discount Codes In every episode of Season 1 '''and Season 2, the '''Hosts tried to convince the viewers to join Twitter Premium by offering discount codes. These would vary from a reasonable 10% off, to a questionably high 1000% off. S1E1 * I fucking Hate My Life – 20% off * I have Cancer – 10% off * My Dads gone to get milk – 10% off S1E2 * Vladimere Pepe – 80% Off S1E3 * DanRoxNewSox -30% * Semen -69% * Flavourtown -15% S1E4 * Kings Speech Reboot -30% * HASHTAG LOVE WINS -3% S2E1 * Gay – 10% * Rio Kickoff – Kick Harper off the call% S2E2 * Bestiality Boyz – 42% / 43% * Nut in Mouth Action – 20% S2E3 * WhateverTheFuckCancer -20% * SkiddoFuckYourself – An undisclosed amount. S2E4 * Literally just an image of a lizard with a knife in it – 100% off * An image of Tracer getting her fucking head blown off – 1000% off * MichealProustCanEatShitInHisGrave – 42% S2E5 * Burlington Coat Factory – 14% Trivia * According to Max in S1E2, Blubbercast has 492 followers on Twitter Premium. However, in S1E3, Dan states that the amount of followers that they have is in the 3 million ballpark. Either there was an insane turnaround between these episodes, or this is a continuity error. Category:Entities Category:Blubberverse